


My Immortal

by StuckInFandoms



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Ever - Freeform, F/M, I love you mags, my first post, please don't hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInFandoms/pseuds/StuckInFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place one year after Finn's death. Just a little one shot I wrote while trying to brutally murder Mags' feels. Also you should all thank Mags for the awesome editing she did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting a storty so pretty pretty please be honest but gentle and uhhhh... maybe l-like it?

Α few hours earlier, Rachel walked the familiar route again. She came here often, not having come to peace with his death yet.  
It was a summer day like all the others before and the ones after. The cemetery was almost empty, save for the guard. She was holding a simple flower, like the one Finn had once given her, in the happiest, most content memory she could remember.  
She sat down next to the stone trying to feel just a bit of that warmth, that happiness that always surrounded her love. She was met with a cold unmoving gravestone.  
She should be used to it by now.

She closed her eyes and started talking, she talked as if she was next to him :  
“Hey Finn! It's been a year, huh? Surely no one saw it coming.”

"So much has happened... I got my first broadway gig. I'm gonna make it big... But Finn... Finn I keep feeling as something's missing. Finn, you're missing. I miss you. You wer- are a part of me and the pain is unbearable. And it doesn't stop. And it doesn't leave me alone.”

“I just wish for a moment you were here with me, but then I think, a moment just wouldn't be enough... Cause it was never enough with us... It was like bungee jumping from the sky with fireworks surrounding you, close enough to burn me but made me feel as if I was unstoppable. And I was. We were. And we just kept falling fast and hard and colourful  
and happy… Until we hit the concrete..."

"Why do good things end Finn? Because even the sky has a limit probably.  
I don't know how I'm still here. And I feel so desperate, clinging on to an ounce of hope, that, maybe, you will come back and we will be unstoppable again.”  
And then she just closed her eyes. And she could feel him right beside her,  
sneaking shy glances, as if they were back in glee club, holding her tight and he started singing. His voice made her feel alive. And now it was bursting with emotion. It was a song she recognised 

"Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine"

She felt a moment of happiness.

"Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You are, you are the love of my life"

And then she woke up…It was only just a dream…

*A week after*

" ...These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years... "

Rachel got that soulful look she has while singing, trying to look strong, be strong, but the tears were still there pooling in her eyes and slowly descending down.  
And she kept singing, and she kept remembering, how could she not?  
Finn was the love of her life, her soulmate. Finn had been the one.  
And with the final notes to the song she collapses, crying, pouring it all out and sobbing. All alone in the empty stage of her old high school where it all started. Cause his presence still lingers there...

A year has passed since Rachel lost Finn and Lea lost Cory.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Glee characters or anything related with it. (I obviously wouldn't be here if I did.)  
> Also I don't own any of the songs mention nor the people that sing them. (If I owned Justin.... I'm leaving it to your imaginations ;-) ). Anddd I don't mean to imply anything about the people mentioned in the story. Credits to Mags for editing it and making it readable (Is that even a word?). Byeeeeee!


End file.
